naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Koga Kuchiki
Koga Kuchiki 'is a former Third Seat of the Sixth Squad who later revolted against the Seireitei. He is also a member of the Kuchiki Clan, having married into it. Information Box Appearance Koga has piercing green eyes and shoulder length black hair and a long ponytail of red hair, with a short tufts of red hair on the left side of his head, and bangs that hung on the right side of his face to frame it. When he was a member of the Gotei 13 he wore a standard Shinigami ''Shihakusho, along with a long red scarf and a light lavender obi sash, with a beaded-necklace with a pendent. He also wore an intricate white headpiece called kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility that held his ponytail in place with red tufts of hair sticking out (which he later cut off to relinquish his status as a Kuchiki). Personality Koga is a man with a true sense of duty and a commitment to making his family proud. He always tried to remain humble and serious to situations at hand. On the inside however, Koga was a man who deeply desired to be acknowledged for his abilities and hard work. After being betrayed and realizing that his life as he knew it was gone forever, he had a mental-breakdown, causing him to become consumed by his anger and desire to stand in greatness, leading him to become immensely arrogant in his power to the point of viewing all others as worthless, even his own Zanpakuto, Muramasa. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Immense Spiritual Power - While not a noble by blood nor of considerable age, Koga possessed great spiritual power even when only a 3rd seat officer. Ginrei, the Sixth Squad captain at the time, states Koga's power vastly surpasses his own. He displays a massive reiatsu, even after being sealed away for several centuries. His reiatsu is purple in color. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. **Spiritual Threads - Koga is able to form invisible spiritual threads to bind his opponent in place. While powerful, these threads can only be manifested through a reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, where they can be seen. In turn sufficient cutting can easily break the the threads. **Illusions - Muramasa can control other Zanpakuto but its ability is just apart of Kōga's own special ability. He can send his reiatsu into his enemies and and throw off all of their senses. He then has complete control over what they perceive. Thus making it so his opponent cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of him. Koga states it is so much more then simple illusions. This power can be negated by one closing their "hearts" off before challenging him. *Master Swordsman - Koga was an immensely powerful combatant, even with only his sealed Zanpakuto. Back when he was only a 3rd seat officer, he was able to easily fight at captain-level and take down a large group of enemies attacking him at once. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. His skill allowed him quick and precise strikes that rivaled that of Byakuya Kuchiki. *Master Halberdier *Shunpo Master - Koga has demonstrated highly proficient skill in Shunpo, able to keep on equal footing with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled masters. In battle, Koga has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. *Kido Expert - Koga's skill in Kidō is immense, able to use various forms of spells with great power and skill successively; all at the same time without incantation. *Enhanced Strength - Even in his physically withered state, Koga is deceptively strong. With a single downward chop, he was able to snap his sword's blade in two. Zanpakuto Muramasa (Village-Just) - Koga's Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a dull red sheath, purple hilt-wrapping and a guard in a shape similar to the Kido Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Muramasa is an illusion-type Zanpakuto. *Shikai - The release command is "'''Whisper". Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. Shikai Special Ability - Upon release Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360 degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area causing all Zanpakutō in that area to turn on their wielder. The Zanpakutō will move on their own against their wielders will and attack their allies or even turn against their own wielder. This power is shown to effect around 10 individuals at once. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them. The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing one's "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state. *Yukojochu Muramasa (Hooked Tapeworm Village-Just) - Upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Muramasa manifests its true form into the real world. Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Kōga's command. *Zanpakuto Spirit Manifestation - Muramasa generates a burst of energy that affects the Zanpakutō of all in the vicinity. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. This is done by removing the energy stability between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Muramasa to forcibly release the Zanpakutō spirit's negative emotions. Equipment *Halberds List of Moves and Techniques *Gaki Rekko *Hyoga Seiran *Kongobaku *Muramasa *Yukojochu Muramasa Relationships Family *Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather) *Unamed Kuchiki (Wife, Deceased) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Nephew) *Rukia Kuchiki (Niece) Allies *Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit, formerly) Enemies *Byakuya Kuchiki (Arch-enemy) *Senbonzakura *Ginrei Kuchiki *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Muramasa *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Seated Officers Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Sixth Squad Category:Gotei 13